


My soulmate is a dickhead (that's what I thought)

by bts_jk_9798



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Uniniverseficfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:19:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bts_jk_9798/pseuds/bts_jk_9798
Summary: Jongin had been so excited to find out who his soul-mate was on his birthday, but now he just wants to find that person and kill whoever he or she is with his bare hands. (Maybe not anymore)





	My soulmate is a dickhead (that's what I thought)

**Author's Note:**

> Msg to prompter: Hiiii dear prompter! I hope you will enjoy reading this crappy fic, lol! I really enjoyed writing it and tried my hard to make it readable. I just hope you will like it. XD  
> A/N: uh hmm well this is my first time writing in a fest so I'm kinda looking forward to this. I know it's not kinda my best work but meehh I tried and end is rushed because I was busy studying (my damn exams are near ughh). I want to thank my betareader who helped me a lot through this.Thank you babe you are the best! Love ya! And Oh! I'm also suggesting you guys to listen this song called "Baarish: https://youtu.be/KqglSUSzi3Y" when... Well you'll know when XD Happy reading guys!! Love ya!!

Jongin is pissed off. No, scratch that. He's literally fuming in anger. 

 

Like everyone else, he was very much looking forward to identifying his soul-mate when he reached the tender age of 20. In their time, if a person were to draw on their skin with a sharpie, and if the drawing showed up at the exact same spot on another person, it would signify that the two were soul-mates who were meant to be. 

 

Jongin had been so excited to find out who his soul-mate was on his birthday, but now he just wants to find that person and kill whoever he or she is with his bare hands. 

 

_ Why?   _ You would ask. 

 

Well, this morning, while he was washing up after crawling off his bed, he saw something drawn on the back of his left hand through the mirror. 

 

He didn't take notice of what it was at first, but when he was drying his hands with a towel, his eyes had nearly popped out of their sockets. 

 

There, on the back of his palm, was a small but quite prominent tattoo of a  _ PENIS _ . 

 

Jongin had panicked and dropped the towel onto the tiled floor in his haste to rush over to the basin to clean it off, thinking it was a mistake. However, no matter how hard he tried  _ that damn thing just wouldn't come off!  _

  
  


Up until now, he's still hunched over his knees on the bathroom floor, crying his eyes out and cursing that  _ dickhead  _ who had thought it was funny to draw such a thing for something so sacred and pure like the matching of soul-mates.

 

A while later, he gets up and lets out a heavy sigh before going off to prepare for college, mind distracted with thinking of a way to hide the offending mark. 

 

~•~•~•~

 

“Jongin!” He hears his best friend, Baekhyun, shout out his name with a bright smile on his face the second he arrives at the main gate of their college. 

 

“Hey Baek.” He replies, giving the latter a small smile, one that doesn't quite reach his eyes. 

 

“Is there something wrong?” Baekhyun asks his friend out of concern as he takes in Jongin’s appearance. “Why do you look like shit?”

 

Jongin bites down on his inner cheeks. “I-I..”

 

He looks down to the ground and then back up at the elder. “It-it’s n-nothing hyung, I-I just didn't sleep well last night.” He lies. “Was studying for the test.”

 

Baekhyun eyes him with suspicion, but he ultimately doesn't say anything and decides to let it slide. 

 

“Okay, let's go! We're late for our English class!”

 

Jongin sighs in relief, thanking God that his friend hadn’t noticed the stain on his hand yet, though he pouts all the way as he lets the elder drag him off for lessons. 

 

~•~•~•~

 

“Nini, seriously, what's up with you?” Baekhyun demands, a worried look marring his face as he watches the younger stare at his tray of food; the mountain of rice, meat and vegetables still very much untouched. Jongin seemed deep in thought, as if something was troubling him, so he doesn't hear the elder calling for his attention. 

 

Baekhyun sighs, stretches his arms over the table and places his hands on the younger’s shoulders to give him a good shake. 

 

“....gin! Jongin!” 

 

“Huh?!” Jongin blinks and looks up at the elder, confused and still obviously dazed. 

 

“What's the matter, Nini? I've been watching you all day and don't you dare deny something’s wrong. I know something is bothering you.” He says, taking the tanned boy’s hands in his own. “Please tell me, you're worrying me.”

 

“H-h-hyung I-i-” Jongin starts, but he is immediately cut off.

 

“Wait a minute. Now that I've noticed, why are you wearing a pair of gloves in the middle of spring?” The auburn-haired boy points out, eyes narrowing to scrutinize the said hand. 

 

“Uh hmm… Well I--Noooo” The blonde-haired boy was just about to retrieve his gloved hand, but Baekhyun was too fast in catching on and quickly takes off the cloth. 

 

A gasp was what leaves the elder's mouth when he scans the small but still quite visible drawing of a dick on his friend's left hand. 

 

There was a short moment of silence before… 

 

“Oh my god!” Baekhyun erupts into an uncontrollable fit of laughter. “Oh my god. D-don’t tell me-- hahaha” 

 

“Hyuuuung” Jongin whines in embarrassment. 

 

“Sorry.” Baekhyun tries to muffle his laughter by pressing his lips together and covering his mouth with his palms, but he ultimately fails to control himself. 

 

“It's not funny, Baek! Stop laughing!” The blonde demands in a whiny voice, but the latter continues howling away in laughter, even having to wipe away tears that were starting to pool at the corners of his eyes. 

 

Jongin sighs. 

 

_ ‘I swear if I find that asshole, I'll chop off his dick and feed it to his dog!’  _ He curses under his breath. 

 

“Sowwiee baby boo, but it's kinda hard not to laugh--” Baekhyun says once he has calmed down somewhat, but he finds himself rudely interrupted by the loud, sudden entrance of someone else. 

 

“Hey,  _ Nini _ !” 

 

Jongin freezes. He knows exactly who that voice belongs to; he would be able to recognize it easily, even among a thousand others.

 

Such a deep voice, velvety and soothing. 

 

Do Kyungsoo. The bad boy of their college. Jongin’s enemy (or so he claims). Also, his one and only crush ever since freshman year. 

 

The reason they fought constantly? Everyone knows about it. 

 

It all started when a young and slightly naive Kyungsoo thought that the way to get what he wanted (read: Jongin) was through pure force. He had taken the younger by surprise in front of the entire student body -- pinned him up against the wall and kissed him with as much passion as he could muster. Jongin, of course, was stunned and offended, and he had proceeded to slap Kyungsoo across the face.   
  
From that day forward, Kyungsoo had channeled his emotions through making it his mission to annoy the younger male at every opportunity, because the only time Jongin would pay attention to him was when they were bickering or arguing. And that's how this strange dynamic relationship started between them, eventually taking shape as an everyday occurrence -- Kyungsoo picking a fight and Jongin giving him the attention he desired by retaliating.

  
  


Jongin bites down on his bottom lip before spinning around on his chair. 

 

“What?!” He yells in mock annoyance. 

 

“Nice tattoo you’ve got there!” Kyungsoo smirks. “Guess what, sweetheart?”

 

Jongin cringes at the pet name. Though he secretly likes it.  _ Shh don't tell anyone.  _

 

“What?” He rolls his eyes. 

 

“I've got a similar one. Look!” The red-haired boy all but flashes his hand at him before chuckling and giving  his friend, Chanyeol, a high-five. 

 

Jongin’s jaw drops and his eyes widen almost comically as he recognises the drawing on Kyungsoo’s left hand at once. It was an exact replica of the one on the back of his hand.

 

_ Wait. Does this mean I’m Kyungsoo’s soul-mate?!  _

 

_ Boom. Boom. Boom.  _ His heart beats loudly in his chest. 

 

_ Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness!  _ Jongin hyperventilates inwardly.  _ Yes! Yes! I've finally got-- No, wait a minute!  _ He furrows his eyebrows.  _ He-he’s the one who ruined something so sacred and wonderful as the bonding process!? Why? Why a penis, why?  _

 

Jongin’s insides boil in anger and he balls his hands up in fists. 

 

He shoots up from his seat, the chair falling backward and onto the floor with a loud thud, and he narrows his eyes as he takes big steps toward the boy who is supposedly his soul-mate. 

 

Everyone present in their college’s cafeteria looks on at the scene playing out before their very eyes. Even the teachers watch with bated breath, deciding not to step in as of the moment for nothing warranted their involvement. Yet. 

 

“You!” He growls as he grabs the white collar of Kyungsoo’s uniform. “How could you?” Angry tears threaten to fall from his eyes. “Do you think it's fucking funny, huh?”

 

Kyungsoo falls silent.

 

“Do you not have any shame? How could you go so low,  _ Do Kyungsoo _ ? Do you even know the meaning behind finding one’s soul-mate?” He yells at the said boy and tightens his grip on his collar, but Kyungsoo eventually scoffs and rolls his eyes. 

 

Baekhyun and Chanyeol remain on the sidelines, watching their respective friend with amused looks. They were sitting beside each other, holding hands and munching on some french fries Baekhyun had stolen off Jongin's tray. 

 

“I can't believe this!” Jongin shouts, harshly letting go of the other's shirt. “W-why? God, a-amongst millions of people living on this planet, why must you be the one I'm destined to be with? Why not someone like Yifan?!” Tears trickled down his cheeks and his lips start to wobble. 

 

Yifan, who was sitting with his boyfriend, Zitao, a few rows away from their table, chokes on his mouthful of water upon the mention of his name.

 

“Hmmm, Jong--” Baekhyun tries to intervene, but the blonde doesn't let him.

 

“I h-hate you, Do Kyungsoo!” He cries. He knows he's overreacting a little, but he's really hurt. All these time he had been thinking, even if they wouldn't end up as soul-mates, he would be able to confess his feelings for the red-haired boy and try to get along with him. But no, his stupidity had to ruin everything.  _ Ugh!  _

 

“Uh, Jongin?” Baekhyun tries again. 

 

“What?!” Jongin asks in a harsh tone and turns to his friend. 

 

“Kyungsoo’s shirt…” Chanyeol is the one to speak this time, gawking at his friend with his mouth agape. 

 

“What’s with this asshole’s shirt?” He demands irritatedly. 

 

“Ah, well” Baek scratches his nape. “You did kinda rip it open.” He laughs, and soon his boyfriend joins him. 

 

Jongin turns back around and a gasp falls from his lips. His eyes widen at what he sees. 

 

There Kyungsoo stands with a shredded uniform, arms crossed over his now exposed chest, a frown already formed on his lips. 

 

_ God! My day couldn't go any worse!  _

 

“Oh shit! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!” He rambles on in panic, his cheeks flushes in a furious red as he gawks that sliver of sculptured torso. “I'm so, so, so sorry, I swear I didn't mean to! I'll do anything to pay you back--”

 

“You done with your talking, sweetheart?” Kyungsoo, who's been silent the whole time, finally speaks up. 

 

He must have felt a little bad for he says, “Listen, Jongin. I'm sorry, okay?” Kyungsoo’s tone has turned serious. “Look, I didn't mean to upset you.” He sighs and pulls out a chair to sit, motioning for Jongin to take a seat himself. The latter does so  after a few seconds, reluctantly. 

 

“Kyung--” The younger tries to speak, but Kyungsoo stops him. 

 

“No, Jongin, let me finish first. Look I'll be honest with you okay?” He rubs at his temples and runs his fingers through his bed of hair. 

 

Jongin glances up and nods. 

 

“Well, my friends and I made a bet and I lost.”

 

Chanyeol nods affirmatively. “Yeah, that's right.”

 

“Thanks Yeol” He smiles at his best friend and says in sarcasm before turning back to look at his destined one. “So as I was saying, my dorky friends made me draw this thing.” He looks straight into the blonde’s eyes and Jongin could almost see the guilt flashing behind Kyungsoo’s own ones. “Like everyone, I was waiting for this moment as well, but maybe destiny wanted this path for me.” He pauses.

 

“Can I tell you something, Jongin?” Kyungsoo asks after a short bout of silence, taking the said boy’s hands in his own. He delights in the way electricity seems to run through them as their hands come in contact with each other’s. 

 

Jongin blinks and nods his head lightly. A slight blush starts to tint his cheeks  _ because crap, Kyungsoo’s hands are touching his hand!.  _

 

“I like you, Jongin, like really really like you... a lot. And I apologize for ever hurting you, I'm sorry for annoying you all these time and I'm sorry for not being the ideal person you wanted as your soul-mate. I'm sorry for everything, Jongin.” Kyungsoo says, a sad smile on his lips.  “If you want me to leave you alone, I will. I promise.” He retrieves his hands, sighs and then he stands, making his way out after shooting Jongin a smile for the last time.

 

Jongin sits there for a moment, stunned as he tries to absorb every single word that had left the elder's mouth.

 

_ I like you, Jongin, like really really like you… a lot.  _

 

_ I like you, Jongin.  _

 

These are the only words that his mind keeps repeating like a broken tape. 

 

_ He likes me. Do fucking Kyungsoo likes me. Holy cow!  _

 

“Baek, did ya hear that? He likes me!” He turns to his friend and shakes him, his eyes wide open. “Kyungsoo likes me too, hyung!” He continues babbling on with a goofy smile on his face. He's long forgotten about the stupid mark on his hand. 

 

Baekhyun smiles back at the younger boy. “I know, Nini, I know.” He hugs the tanned boy gently. “He has liked you for the longest time too. How do you not see it like we all do...”  Baekhyun shakes his head lightly.

 

“Wait!” A sudden thought hits Jongin. “Oh God! How stupid can I be? He confessed to me and I didn't tell him about my real feelings!” He cries and hits his head on the table while mumbling to himself, “what do I do, now?” 

 

It was only after a minute or two that an idea comes to his mind in eureka fashion. 

 

“Hyung, do you have a sharpie or anything like that?” He asks, looking up at Baekhyun and Chanyeol with so much enthusiasm it confuses the pair. 

“What?” Chanyeol asks. 

 

“A sharpie, hyung.”

 

“Here ya go.” Baekhyun retrieves a marker from his bag and hands it over to the younger.

 

“Thanks Baekkie!” He grins and takes the pen before rising from his seat. “See you later hyungs!” He then kisses Baekhyun on the cheeks and waves at them before running away.

 

He was writing on his right palm on his way out. 

 

Jongin knows it must be fate that his crush turned out to be his one and only. 

 

He doesn’t plan on letting Kyungsoo go this time.

 

~•~•~•~

 

_ Meet me behind the school building now! -- KJ _

 

These were the words that had appeared on Kyungsoo’s palm, written in a simple and neat handwriting, one he could easily recognize as Jongin’s.

 

He leans against the grey concrete, his leg placed flat against the wall with a cigarette hanging dangerously from his lips. Kyungsoo pockets his lighter and continues his wait patiently.

 

He takes a long drag and brings his hand up to his lips while his eyes scan the area for the other’s presence.

 

With an exhale, smoke swirling up and away, he turns his head to the left, anticipating the younger boy's arrival. Kyungsoo pushes nicotine-stained fingers through his  hair as he slowly starts to grow impatient, beginning to tap his foot to a beat of an unknown song. 

 

“Smoking isn't good for your health, you know?” The sound of an exhausted voice drifts into his ear from his left. 

 

He turns around to see Jongin leaning against the wall beside him, looking back with a shy smile. 

 

“I know.” Kyungsoo shrugs nonchalantly and takes another drag out of the cigarette before throwing its butt on the ground and stepping on it. 

 

Jongin was watching the other all this while, silently admiring the way Kyungsoo’s chiseled jaw shines from his angle. The sun rays reflecting off his pure white skin seem to glorify a halo around him. And Jongin is simply stunned by the beauty of his soul-mate.

 

At the prolonged silence, Kyungsoo snaps his head to the side and catches the other in the midst of staring at him with a fond look in his eyes. 

 

Jongin jolts when they lock eyes and averts his gaze at once. He can feel the heat building on his cheeks. Kyungsoo chuckles and shoots him a knowing glance, but doesn’t take it a step further to tease Jongin about it.

 

They were content staying in their little bubble of peace and silence, their backs against the wall, standing side by side.

 

“So...” Kyungsoo breaks the silence after awhile and glances up at Jongin. “What did you want to talk about?”

 

“Huh? I… Well, I-I” It shows that the latter was obviously hesitant about confessing to the other boy, though all his worries get thrown out of the window once he locks eyes with Kyungsoo’s soft and hopeful gaze.

 

He knows it will turn out well. It has to. 

 

“I-I like you too, Kyungsoo.” He quickly rushes out, cheeks flushing a dark shade of red, mirroring the mad blush on Kyungsoo’s face. “Actually, to be honest, I've been liking you for the past two years since I came to know you.” He keeps looking down at his feet, feeling all nervous all of a sudden.  “I-i know that people see you in a certain light, but, the Kyungsoo I see is so much more. The Kyungsoo I have always seen is the one underneath. The real you. The side of you that have a heart of gold despite the cute frown on your face. The side of you that cares about those close to you even if you seem cold and distant.” Jongin slowly gains confidence as he looks up at the elder. 

 

“The Kyungsoo I see is pure and kind but also has an edge that makes him so unique. We might have gotten on the wrong foot at the beginning, however despite the fact you kept annoying, and still are, you managed to capture my heart from the moment I got to know you.”

 

“What?” Kyungsoo shrieks staring wide-eyed at younger boy. He couldn’t believe his ears. Kim Jongin,his soul-mate, likes him back?  _ Is he dreaming? Probably.  _

 

“You heard me, Soo. I’m not going to repeat myself.” The younger squeaks out in embarrassment and looks away, holding onto his burning cheeks with the palms of his hands. 

 

_ Cute  _ was all the elder could think watching Jongin with a cheeky grin. 

 

It was a spur of the moment thing. One moment he's standing there doing nothing, and the next he's enveloping Jongin in his arms, bringing him in for an embrace. The younger lets out a huff of air when his face comes in contact with the wine-red haired boy's toned chest. 

 

“Isn't it funny?” He murmurs against Jongin’s hair. 

 

“W-what’s funny?” The younger mutters against the junction of the elder’s neck and shoulder. 

 

“How just a few minutes ago you were shouting at me and attacking me as you wanted to kill me on the spot, and now look at you confessing to me like an adorable puppy.”

 

“I still want to kill you, you jerk!” Jongin huffs against the crook of the elder's neck not pulling from the hug, yet.  _ What? His cologne smells so good -- despite the nicotine smell lingering in the air -- and he feels so warm.  _

 

Kyungsoo chuckles, “Really? Why?”

 

“You know why, you dumbass!” He snaps now pulling away from the hug and hits his arm playfully. 

 

“Nope. I don't.” The elder feigns innocence. 

 

Jongin scoffs, his back facing the other boy, arms crossed over his chest. 

 

Arms sneaks around his lean waist, chin making his home on his right shoulder, lips brushing his earlobe. “I'm sorry, baby” Kyungsoo breathes out “forgive me.”

 

The blush on Jongin's face intensifies, not used to being called ‘baby’, but he doesn't let it affect him. He wrinkles out of Kyungsoo’s hold and turns around. “Ya! Show me how sorry you are by taking me on a date! Then I'll think about forgiving you.” He sasses. 

 

“Fair enough” The red-haired muses, arms held up in the air. 

 

“Good” Jongin hums. 

 

“Jongin”

 

“What?”

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

“No!”

 

Kyungsoo chuckles, taking Jongin's hand in his own and laces their fingers. “Alright, alright.”

 

A few minutes pass as they walk silently towards the school building. Side by side this time. 

 

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo calls out again. 

 

“Hmmm?” The said boy hums.

 

When the elder doesn't speak again, Jongin turns around, but he is unable to say anything when soft lips lands on his own for a few seconds. His eyes widen in surprise. 

 

“KYUNGSOO!” He screeches when the elder pulls back.

 

Kyungsoo only laughs and runs away from an annoyed Jongin.

 

And Jongin chases him around as curses falls from his lips, but he cannot hide the small smile tugging at the edges of his lips in delight. 

 

~•~•~•~

 

_ Soo❤ : Baby, where are you??  _

 

_ Nini❤ : I've just arrived in front of the restaurant, Soo. Where are you?  _

 

_ Soo❤ : Okay. Ah well I'm inside. Come in.  _

_ Nini❤ : Okay.  _

 

Jongin puts his phone back into the pocket of his pair of jeans and nervously approaches the restaurant's entrance. 

 

As soon as he gets inside, he looks around for the elder but he fails to find him. What he notices though is that the atmosphere of the diner was so laid back; the high-beamed ceilings and the eclectic décor worked wonders for the ambience. The inside of the establishment looked so warm and inviting.    
  
“Excuse me sir, are you Kim Jongin?” One of the servers asks him.    
  
“A-ah, yes?” It comes out more like a question then an answer.    
  
“These are for you, sir” the waiter hands him a single red rose and a small note.    
  
“Thank you” Jongin says smiling, the waiter bows and leaves.    
  
Jongin sniffs the rose before opening the note to read it.    
  
_ Do you remember the first time we met? And how we met? If yes, go to your right!! ^_^ If not, go to your left! -_-  _ __  
__  
__                                ~Kyungsoo~   
  
Jongin laughs after reading the small message. “Of course I do remember, how can I forget about it?” He mumbles to himself.    
  
Nosing the flower for the last time, he walks towards the left side.    
  
He strolls for a few minutes until he comes to a stop in front of two closed glass entries, in between stands a peach amaryllis flowers pot, and near that pot stands a waitress, who has another red rose and a small piece of paper in her hands. 

 

He makes his way toward the girl silently. 

 

“I suppose those are for me?” He asks a little shyly. 

 

“A-ah y-yes sir!” The girl gives him the flower and the note, “I'm sorry I didn't notice you, sir”

 

“It's okay. Thank you” He smiles at her. She nods and makes her way back to the main hall. 

 

Jongin opens the neatly folded paper to read the words within them. 

 

_ So you do remember huh! Yes! ^_^ I'm sooooo happyyy!! But baby, I'm sorry for taking you by surprise and kissing you in front of everyone. You didn't even know me back then and I just kissed you like that! I don't know what got into me that time, I'm so reckless sometimes. o>_<o I promise I'll make it up to you! Oh! I almost forgot! Did ya notice what’s on the back of your palm?  _

 

Jongin knits his eyebrows together in utter confusion. He peeks down at his hand and finds that the offending drawing of the penis had disappeared, as well as the words he had written. Instead, they have been replaced by a doodle of himself and Kyungsoo kissing, hearts and sparks decorated around their figures.    
  
A smile creeps onto the younger’s lips and a slight blush adorns his cheeks. 

 

He is a little puzzled over the fact that the offending drawing has completely disappeared, leaving no trace behind, as it hasn't been there all along.

However, he pushes the thought to the back of his mind and looks back down at the note.    
  
_ Ah ha! I know you've just seen it! It's cute, right? Just like you, sweetheart xxx now now, what are you waiting for?! Go go! Enter through the left door! See you in a bit >3< _

_ ~Kyungsoo~ _

 

He folds the piece of paper in half and slides it into his jacket pocket, his left hand still clutching onto the two stalks of roses. He immediately rushes to the left door, pushes it open and steps through. 

 

The sight that greets him upon entering causes him to widen his eyes, his mouth falling open in wonder to form an ‘o’ . 

 

The whole corridor was illuminated with vanilla-scented candles lamps. It gives off an air of coziness. Roses were carefully arranged as decorations on the wall; three red roses accompanying a single yellow rose or a mixture of red and pink roses. Jongin blushes as he understands the meaning behind the flowers.  _ A desire to get to know you better,passion, love, and romance. _ __  
  


The whole path was covered with rose petals and candles. 

 

Jongin follows the arrows drawn on the floors using white flower petals eagerly. He is beyond excited to find out what's the next surprise Kyungsoo has planned for him. 

 

He comes to a halt in front of yet another door. As soon as he steps outside, something white rains down on him. Jongin looks up, awestruck, with eyes sparkling in delight. He crinkles his nose as a fake snowflake makes contact with the tip of his cute button nose before he lets out a joyful laugh. 

 

He plays with the snowflakes like a child until he hears Kyungsoo’s smooth and warm voice. 

  
  


_ “[ I'm searching](https://youtu.be/KqglSUSzi3Y) myself in you, _

_ you reside in my eyes in a way _

_ that there's no space for dreams.” _

  
  


Jongin walks around in search for the older boy. He finds him seated on a chair placed on a small stage near a swimming pool. Beside Kyungsoo were Baekhyun playing on the piano diligently, Chanyeol drumming and finally Yixing, one of Kyungsoo’s music partners and also close friend, playing the violin. 

  
  
“ _ This _ seasonal rain,

_ This rain water, _

_ These water drops, _

_ Are only looking for you _

 

_ This desire of meeting, _

_ Is an old desire, _

_ My love story completes _

_ Only with you” _   
  


 

Jongin locks gaze with Kyungsoo. He feels as if he is floating among the clouds. With a fond smile adorning his plump lips, his feet takes him towards his soul-mate, as if gravity was pulling him towards the older boy. 

 

At the same time, Kyungsoo gets up from his seat and approaches his destined one with elegant steps. The words flow from his mouth gracefully, and the younger feels all warm inside, hearing the elder pour out his heart through those beautiful words. 

  
  


_ “ If I descend in you someday, _

_ I'd pass through your breaths, _

_ Only then this heart will be at ease _

 

_ I am a wanderer, _

_ I need shelter in you, _

_ Allow me _

 

_ There’s no one between us, _

_ We both are here, _

_ Then why there are distances” _   
  
  


Kyungsoo comes to a stop in front of Jongin and stretches out a hand to take his soul-mate’s in his. 

 

Jongin's heart beats loudly against his chest, his cheeks a shade of burning red as he lets Kyungsoo hold his hand. 

 

  
“ _ This _ seasonal rain,

_ This rain water, _

_ These water drops, _

_ Are only looking for you _

 

_ This desire of meeting, _

_ Is an old desire, _

_ My love story completes _

_ Only with you” _

  
  


Kyungsoo pulls him up onto the stage before he slips his arms around Jongin’s waist, while the younger loops his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck. 

 

They start swaying back and forth, and occasionally, Kyungsoo swirls him around. Their eyes never leave each other’s. Jongin thinks he is in a completely new world.

 

Kyungsoo continues singing in his warm voice and Jongin smiles shyly at the elder, a few tears has already rolled down his cheeks. 

  
  
“ _ I ask for you to the winds, _

_ Now,please come here from somewhere, _

 

_ My heart is travelling like birds, _

_ Make me meet with life _

 

_ This is my only request, _

_ Come once and hear _

_ What my heart didn't say” _   
  


 

Jongin blinks and sniffles a little, hiding his face in the crook of his soul-mate's neck a second later. 

 

He’s not sad by any means, on the contrary, he is beyond happy to have finally found someone who actually cares about him and loves him with their whole heart. He's getting all emotional because of this. 

 

Kyungsoo feels the younger crying in his hold, so he rubs his back soothingly, still moving them back and forth as a frown forms on his face. However, he carries on singing despite the fact that he wants to ask Jongin about his breakdown. 

  
  
“ _ This _ seasonal rain,

_ This rain water, _

_ These water drops, _

_ Are only looking for you _

 

_ This desire of meeting, _

_ Is an old desire, _

_ My love story completes _

_ Only with you” _   


 

The elder finally ends off the song by hitting the final notes beautifully. 

 

They stay still for a few minutes as the younger calms down. Then Kyungsoo pulls away from the hug. 

 

“Hey, why are you crying, Nini?” He asks in concern, wiping Jongin’s tear-stained cheeks with the pad of his thumbs. 

 

“I-it’s nothing, Soo, really. It's just... I'm so happy a-and this song made me all emotional! ” Jongin says, sniffling a little as he looks up at the elder and gives him a small smile. 

 

“Aww, you're so cute!” Kyungsoo pinches the younger’s cheeks lightly. 

 

“Hey! Don't do that!” Jongin swats the other’s  hands away, jutting out his bottom lips until they form an adorable pout. 

 

“I can't help it baby, you're just too adorable.” The elder laughs. 

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, I'm in too much of a good mood to be mad at you.” Jongin mutters, a slight blush creeps up from his neck to his cheeks. “C'mon, let's go! I'm so hungry!” He rubs his stomach like how a small child would. 

 

Kyungsoo and their friends, who were now playing a romantic melody burst out in laughter. Jongin covers his face in embarrassment, suddenly remembering the presence of Chanyeol, Yixing and Baekhyun. 

 

“Alright, sweetheart. Let's go!” Kyungsoo, after calming down, takes his hand and leads him towards the only table. 

  
  
  


Their date goes as smoothly as Kyungsoo had planned. They had a lot of fun and they talked a lot and teased each other (or more like Kyungsoo teased Jongin and the younger was a blushing mess) over dinner . 

 

When Jongin had the chance, he asked the elder how did he make the sketch of the penis fade away. Kyungsoo explained to him that his parents knew someone who deals with these kinds of situations and they made it vanish (“It was like… I don't know, magic?” Kyungsoo said with an excited glint in his eyes “You should have seen it, Nini! One minute it was there and then the other it faded away just like that! I couldn't believe my own eyes”). 

 

After dessert, Kyungsoo surprised Jongin once again with a present. It was a little hazelnut puppy. A poodle to be exact. The surprised look that Jongin wore had the elder mentally cooing at his soul-mate and he ended up snapping a few pictures of him and Sheryl (as Jongin later named her), one of which became his phone’s wallpaper. A plus was when he earned a kiss on his right cheek from Jongin and a lick from Sheryl on the other, he doesn't know how but he managed to take a selfie of the three of them like this. 

 

They spend a little more time together before they finally call it a night. After paying, they head outside while holding hands, Sheryl in Jongin’s other arm. 

 

After greeting goodnight to their friends, they walk in silence towards Jongin’s apartment that was just a few blocks away from the place they had dinner. 

 

“Did you enjoy the date, Jongin?” Kyungsoo breaks the silence as they reach the building. 

 

“Uh? Ah y-yes! I really, really enjoyed it! Thank you, Kyungsoo.” He kisses the elder's cheeks shyly. 

 

“Me too, baby. Thank you for giving me a chance.” He says while bringing Jongin’s hand to his lips to delicately kiss the knuckles before he gently cups the younger’s cheeks in his palm. 

 

“I love you, Nini.” He confesses before attaching his lips to Jongin's. The younger’s heart skips a beat at those words and Sheryl almost slips from his hold. His eyes widen as he feels plush lips moving against his own, but he can't bring himself to kiss back, yet. 

 

Kyungsoo pulls back and looks at Jongin in concern. 

 

“Jongin?” He asks, scared that he had done something wrong.  _ Was it too fast?  _ He asks himself. 

 

Jongin blinks. “I-i… I'm sorry.” He apologises.

 

Kyungsoo frowns and his heart tightens. “N-no it's okay, I shouldn't have kissed you without your permission. I'm sorry.” He removes his hands from Jongin’s face and gives the other a small smile before he turns around and walks away. 

 

“NO!” Jongin suddenly shouts and Kyungsoo stops in his tracks. “Oh my God! I'm so stupid!” The younger whines. “I-I didn't want to say that! Damn it!”

 

“Huh?”

 

“I-I love you too, Soo.” He says softly as he looks straight into his soul-mate’s eyes. A blush tints his bronzed cheeks. 

 

“Really?” Kyungsoo’s eyes brighten up and he smiles bashfully. 

 

“Y-yeah”

 

This time when Kyungsoo connects their lips, Jongin’s eyes flutter shut and he kisses back with as much passion as the elder uses to kiss him. 

 

After a couple of seconds, they pull away to catch their breaths, their foreheads still touching. Kyungsoo presses a few more pecks on his lips before pulling him in for a hug. 

 

“Thank you, baby. I love you, love you so much.” He whispers into Jongin's ear. 

 

“Me too. I love you.” Jongin mumbles and hides his face in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck. Their poor puppy is sandwiched between the two of them. 

 

“Soo?”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“Stay with me tonight, make me yours.” 

 

Kyungsoo withdraws and looks at the blushing Jongin. “Are you sure? Don't you think it's too fast?”

 

“I-I’m one hundred percent sure. I know you'll take good care of me.”

 

Without saying more, Kyungsoo pulls Jongin into another kiss and leads them inside Jongin’s home. 

 

The rest is, as they say, history. 

  
  


**End.**

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
